There are Noranigans, and then there's
by Enerjack
Summary: ...saxophones during study hall.


There was absolutely nothing unusual that morning.

Just a simple, sunny bright day with the students of Beacon going about their business. Some were carrying books, some were walking to class, others running in fear of being late, even one or two just lying down outside, taking a nap.

So, of course, something ridiculous had to happen. Always on the most peaceful days that there'd be a thing part of RWBY would be up to.

Weiss and Blake decided to spend some time studying in preparations for exams coming soon, having not wanting to fail or just barely pass. After some quick moments of thinking, they finally chose the library as their study hall.

They invited Ruby and Yang, but something strange happened, and Weiss could sense it.

"You want to come study with us?" Blake had asked, to which Ruby was about to say something but Yang wrapped her arm around Ruby's neck and gave a strange grin. "Nah, we both got something important to take care of! Thanks for the offer, see ya!" And just like that, the blonde dragged off the struggling cloaked girl.

Weiss was glancing at random places now and then, half-expecting them to both jump out and prank them. Then again, they weren't really that kind of person, that was more suited to Nora. So what were they doing?

Perhaps nothing at all. Maybe Yang and Ruby did have important business to take care of...Ruby did seem like the type to forget some things, and Yang, the older sister, had to remind her and take care of her. So Weiss decided to stop her thought-to-be futile search, and continued reading her book.

That's when things went weird.

They heard some strange clambering, and Weiss turned to look. However, Blake was too distracted by her book to pay the noise any attention. Weiss gave a frown, and sighed. Turning back to her book, she was barely given five seconds of peace before something heavy landed on their table. Blake gasped in surprise and looked up, while Weiss sighed.

Slowly looking up to see the back view of Yang Xiao Long, a strange noise erupted. After taking a look between her legs, she saw some sort of instrument and realized...

Yang was playing a song on a saxophone.

_How did she get a saxophone?_

Loud noises echoed across the library as Blake, stunned, stared at Yang playing a soothingly jazzy melody. Kneeling down on one knee, both eyes closed, she opened one and gave Blake a nearly seductive look. Blake looked alarmed at the gesture, and after glancing at a shaking, fuming Weiss, she was now frightened. This wasn't her idea of a study period!

Blake quickly held out her hand at Yang, trying to signal her to stop. "Yang-Please, don't-" It was no use, the music was too loud, and besides, Yang wasn't paying attention at all. She just smiled as she continued playing, doing some random pelvic thrusts now and then.

Weiss wouldn't have any more of it. Now completely done with Yang, she stood up and banged her fists on the table. "ENO-"

She was interrupted as something slid down the table and stopped in front of her. Ruby Rose, kneeling on both knees, played along with her older sister with a saxophone of her own. Now it was a duet, and Weiss just froze, eyes twitching. Ruby was too busy focusing with her own eyes shut to see the angered look on the heiress' pale face.

Knowing nothing would stop them now, she decided to just wait it out. Plopping back down on her chair, hand placed over her forehead, she gritted her teeth, pure frustration and annoyance eating her from inside out.

Meanwhile, poor Blake just kept switching glances from her three team mates, her mind completely swept away. This was insane, what was she going to do? She couldn't, so she too, decided to wait, giving a brief shaking of the head in disapproval.

This would take a _long_ time.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Ruby was now down on both knees, hands on the floor, head bent low, as she kept apologizing over and over to Weiss. Yang, meanwhile, was only on both knees, scratching her hair, a shy grin on her face.

"You complete DOLTS!" Weiss screamed, shaking her fingers at the both of them. "What kind of a leader are YOU, to allow something like THAT, to happen right as we're studying!?" Weiss bared her non-existent fangs at them, and Yang held up both her hands. "Sorry, Schnee, but hey, gotta loosen up! Tests are coming, too much stress around!" "TOO MUCH STRESS?" Weiss was growling. "You're the cause of all this! I-I've had enough!" Knowing that most of what she was about to say would just pass through one of Yang's ears and out the other as fast as a train, she grabbed her books and made her way back to their dorms.

Yang frowned. "That didn't go as planned...Don't worry, Ruby, next time, atleast somebody will like it!" Ruby was practically sobbing now, but Blake just gave a small smile.

"I liked it..."

**AUTHORS NOTE: watch?v=iYiLx9ViQss Got the idea from that! Hope you enjoyed both!**


End file.
